Evening at Besaid
by meteoradreams
Summary: About four years have passed since Cherish, and the story continues as Yuna takes it all in on an evening on the beach with her husband and daughter.


"It's a beautiful sunset." Yuna mumbled to herself as she gazed out into the ocean. The sun sank lower into the horizon, disappearing behind a solid deck of clouds, producing a sky that presented lots of orange, red, pink, and purple. She soaked it all in. She had lots of things on her mind. From her past, present, and future. This really was an interesting story, she thought as she replaced her glasses on her head and reflected. She then got derailed by a squeal and turned to see her husband, Tidus, being chased by their little daughter, Lenne.

"I'm-a-gettin you, daddy!" Lenne squealed as she tried chasing her father.

"No you won't!" he shouted back, staying one step ahead of her until he tripped over her sand castle and fell face first into the sand.

"I GOT HIM!" Lenne squealed, clutching onto her father's ankle and holding it up like a trophy. "Mama, look! I got daddy!"

"I see that!" Yuna giggled, flashing a smile to her in approval.

"That ain't all that got me." Tidus sputtered as he spit out a mouthful of sand. "Come on, let's go see your mother."

"Okay daddy!" Tidus dusted himself off and picked Lenne up in his arms, walking her up the beach, sitting beside Yuna.

"Whatcha thinking about, hun?" Tidus asked as he plopped down beside her.

"Lots of things." Yuna replied in a soft tone.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Of course. It's times like these that make you reflect on things in the past, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Tidus replied, hugging Lenne close before handing her off to Yuna.

"Anyways, I want to----"

"DADDY, when are you going to teach me to blitz?" Lenne blurted out.

Tidus gazed over at Yuna, who simply smiled. "Well, if you insist." He replied, running her fingers through her hair. He then turned out toward the ocean, looking for a perfect spot to teach her the basics, but that's when he saw a flash of lighting boom out from the incoming deck of clouds.

"We better head back home, you two." Tidus ordered.

"But I wanna learn how to blitz!" Lenne cried.

"Not tonight, munchkin. It's about to storm."

"But...but..."

"Maybe next time."

The three began walking the long path back toward Besaid proper. The rain swept in much more quickly than expected, drenching the family halfway back into town.

"We're going to get wet." Yuna spoke, quickening her pace.

"Yeah, I know." Tidus replied as the rain picked up. He then scooped up Lenne and ran off. "Last one home is a rotten egg!" He bellowed as he left Yuna behind.

"Hey! No fair!" She screamed, taking chase behind him. While Yuna had become much more physically active over the past few years, she was still no mach for Tidus's speed and prowess.

"Come on, hurry up!" Tidus shouted, as the rain picked up to a torrent.

"Wait up!" Yuna shouted back, trying to catch up. She tripped over a half buried rock in the dirt, and fell flat on her face.

Tidus turned around just in time to see his wife collapse. "Oh no..." He breathed, dashing back to come to her aid. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine..." Yuna grunted, struggling to pick herself up out of the mud. She managed to upright herself before feeling a sharp pain in her ankle. It gave way, sending towards the mud once more, but not before Tidus managed to catch her.

"My ankle!" Yuna grimaced, grabbing onto Tidus for support. "It hurts to put weight on it..."

"Is mommy hurt?" Lenne whimpered as she curled up in her father's arm.

"No, honey..." Yuna grimaced, forcing a smile for her daughter. "Mommy's going to be alright."

"Latch on to me, Yuna." Tidus ordered, bending over at the waist to allow Yuna to crawl atop his back and latch on around his neck. "I'll take you girls home, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Lenne replied. "Mommy's hurt, isn't she?"

"She's going to be fine." Tidus reassured her as he carried his family through the thicket back to Besaid proper. Instead of returning to their home, Tidus carried his girls to the nearby lodge.

"Hey Tidus. What's up?" Jassu greeted as they entered.

"Yuna, she's hurt her ankle." Tidus replied as he sat down on one of the nearby beds, allowing Yuna to let go and relax.

"I think it's broken...." Yuna seethed as she attempted to place weight on it.

"Hold on guys, I'll find someone to get it taken care of." Jassu replied in a concerned tone as he dashed out of the lodge.

"Does it hurt, mommy?" Lenne whimpered as she was set down next to her mother.

"It hurts, kiddo." Yuna replied, trying to keep an upbeat face for her daughter.

"How bad is it, honey?" Tidus asked, trying to get a look at it.

"Pretty bad, I think." She grimaced. "It just collapsed on me as I pulled myself upright."

"Yo yo yo!" Wakka boomed as he entered the lodge. "What's going on here? Jassu just told me something's wrong with ya, Yuna."

"My ankle..." Yuna winced. "I think I broke it."

"Aah let me see." Wakka got on his knees and observed the affected ankle, examining it with a finger rub. "Well, I can tell ya what it's not, it's not broken." Wakka announced. "I'd wager you just sprained it pretty good, ya? Just wrap it and put some ice on it and you'll be good to go in no time."

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked shyly.

"Yaah, no problem. Put some weight on it."

"I'll try." Yuna stammered, using Tidus to pull herself upright before putting weight on her ankle. She set it down and gently put weight on it, putting a moderate amount on it before it started to hurt. "Oww...." She seethed.

"Just what I thought. It probably smarts right now, but give it a few days and it'll be feeling better." Wakka grinned, patting Yuna on the back. "Just be careful, ya?"

"Don't worry, I will." Yuna promised Wakka as she took Lenne up in her lap.

"Thank you for fixing my mommy, Wakka!" Lenne beamed

"No problem, kiddo." Wakka chuckled. "I better get back to Lulu. She doesn't like me out in these storms, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, thanks man." Tidus walked up to Wakka shaking his hand. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Wakka chuckled. "Well, I'm off. Take care, ya?"

"You know it, Wakka." Yuna replied, hobbling up to her feet. "Take me home, honey. I need to relax for a while."

"Sure thing, just hop on." Tidus instructed, offering his back to her once more. She gingerly latched on, making sure not to work her ankle too much.

"What about me?" Lenne yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Lenne! There's no need to shout!" Yuna replied sternly.

"Lenne, I got you." Tidus replied, picking his daughter up in his left arm. "Now hold on, and we'll head for home, okay?"

"Yes daddy..." Lenne yawned, stretching out in her father's grasp. It was just a short stroll across the main block of town before Tidus found the familiar path in the thicket that led to their home, but already, little Lenne was asleep.

"Look at her, Yuna." Tidus whispered, entering their home and to take their daughter to her bedroom.

"She really tuckered herself out..." Yuna replied as she clung on to Tidus's back. "Listen, baby, I really need to take a shower before going to bed, okay?"

"Well, let me help you, okay?" Tidus replied, carrying her off to their bedroom.

"Sure thing, honey." Yuna replied, kissing Tidus on the neck as he carried her off to the tub. "A nice shower will do."

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." He sat her down and helped her in, holding her by the waist as she stripped down and turned on the warm shower. Yuna sat down in the tub and Tidus stepped in.

Perhaps at any other opportunity this would be a great time to get intimate. They had done that several times before in the tub, but they were also content to just help each other get washed up. Tonight was one of those nights.

"How does your ankle feel?" Tidus asked as he washed up Yuna's back.

"It's still quite sore." Yuna replied as she washed her hair.

"Well, we'll keep you off of it for a few days, then we'll see how it feels."

"Get some ice too, in the morning. Okay?"

"Sure will. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Can you help me out?"

"Of course!" Tidus climbed out first and held Yuna's hand as she gingerly placed her good foot down, then pulled out her bad foot. She waved off Tidus's move to carry her, instead she wrapped an arm around him as she gingerly walked with him to bed. "It's not so bad after all." She winced as she sat down on the bed and swung herself up.

"Good! Just don't work it too much, okay?" Tidus replied as he crawled into bed beside Yuna and threw the blankets over them.

"The storm, it sure is picking up outside, you know?" Yuna observed, looking out the window at the torrent of rain and frequent flashes of lightning and thunder.

"Yeah, it is." Tidus replied, snuggling in behind Yuna, wrapping her up in his arms.

"In a strange way, it's relaxing, you know?" Yuna continued, melting into her husband's embrace.

"I know what you mean. As long as the wind doesn't pick up, that is."

"Yeah..."

"I'll tell you what. Lenne's growing up fast." Tidus chuckled. "She's getting to be a handful, you know?"

Yuna giggled heartily at that statement. "Yeah, soon she'll be outrunning you."

"I hope not!" Tidus replied, his voice juming up an octave.

"Tidus, I got a question." Yuna replied, turning her head over to look at him.

"Yeah, what is it, Yuna?"

"Think you can handle another one?" Yuna replied, looking at Tidus intently.

"Of course!" Tidus replied. "Wait...are you telling me..."

"Mmhmm." Yuna nodded, biting her lip. "I just found out earlier today."

"Oh honey, that's amazing!" Tidus replied, bringing Yuna close to him, holding her tightly.

"I know..." Yuna whispered, leaning in to kiss Tidus softly on the lips. "I tried telling you earlier on the beach but the storm came in, and, well, you know.

"Aww, I see." Tidus replied as he kissed Yuna softly. "I love you..." He added as he squeezed on her.

"I love you too."


End file.
